Set on You
by Alene236
Summary: NOT ATU FIC! Lisa has been best friends with George Harrison since primary school. She is in Love with him, he is in Love with her. Neither of them knows about the others feelings. When Paul decides to help them out, Lisa ends up dating...John? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

"Set on You"

Summary: NOT ATU FIC! Lisa has been best friends with George Harrison since primary school. She is in Love with him. He is in Love with her. Neither of them knows about the others feelings. When Paul decides to help the two love birds out, he inadvertently scares George away and chases Lisa into the arms of none other than one John Lennon. Will the two ever get back together?

Disclaimer: Please, I don't own anything Beatles related besides a biography, a John Lennon poster, Beatles rock band, and some really cool postcards. I don't own the rights to anything the only thing I came up with was this story that's been bouncing around in my head for a year or so. Oh and I am not from England, as much as I would love to be. I am from America so I don't know quite as much about 1950s/1960s English culture as I'd like. I will be doing plenty of research about things that I know are too American, such as places and measurements and such.

Ch. 1

February 1958

Lisa McMurphy was sitting at her desk tending to her studies when she heard a soft knock on the window. She smiled as she put her pencil down and turned to see who it was, her best friend, and the guy she's been completely in love with since he grew into such a dashing young man, George Harrison. His thin face broke into a large smile as he motioned for her to open the window.

"George Harrison! You get down from there right now!" Lisa whispered as he snuck through the now open window. _When did he start getting so handsome? _Lisa thought as she watched him climb into her room. She let her eyes drag over his body, her eyes briefly landing on his rear for possibly one second too long.

"Well, I hear your dad's got you locked up and I gotta see my best mate somehow!" He said while sitting on the edge of Lisa's bed. "It's a good thing you've moved up here to the attic or I'd never be able to sneak in. So what did you do this time to merit being grounded?"

Lisa laughed as she sat back down at her desk; George knew she didn't really do anything, but ever since her mom walked out on Lisa and her two younger brothers, Mr. McMurphy has been even stricter than ever before.

"Oh, you know, I didn't turn in that essay to Mr. Grayton on time. It didn't matter to Dad that I had an extension. All he knew was the essay was due Thursday and I was working on it until Monday. So now, I'm shut up here for a week. How's it like out there in the world?" Lisa asked dramatically.

"Oh, you know, glum without me best mate. What if I could tell you that I have talked to your dad and he's letting you out in a day or so? I need you to accompany me to meet some friends." George made his way to Lisa at her desk and crouched down next to her, "So, what do you say? I need you there for some support, and if the blokes see me with a fine bird such as yourself…"

"Are you asking me to go just because you can't find your own date?" Lisa chided while giving George a smirk, "I hear Julianne Smith has eyes for you." Julianne was a girl who attended school with Lisa across from the school George went to. Every day when Lisa was waiting for George to walk home with him, Julianne was always tagging along just so far as her brothers car which was always waiting a block away from the schools.

"Lisa, please, Julianne? That fat cow?" George scoffed.

"Julianne is not a fat cow….she's just…"

"A fat cow. Come on Lee, please?" George got down on his knees and gave Lisa a puppy dog look. Lisa could not turn down that face, or that nickname that he had given her when they first met when they were young. Her eyes locked with his and her breath hitched in her throat.

"You know I hate when you call me that," Lisa said breathlessly and crossed her arms and looked down at him.

"You hate it because it works." George took both of her hands in his, "Lisa, I need you there. If not I'll fall on my face. I need my best friend."

Lisa sighed, she could never say no to George, and her hands felt tingly, "alright George, I'll go. When, where, and why?"

George smiled his heart breaking smile at Lisa and proceeded to give her the details.

(A few days later)

George knocked on Lisa's door, "Lee! Come on, we gotta go! Paul's waitin' for me down at the club and we're late!" He raised his hand to knock again but Lisa pulled the door open.

George was stunned. Lisa stood there in a purple dress with a black sweater. Her hair was in its natural curly state and pulled halfway out of her face.

"Wow…" George was speechless.

"I know, pretty gear huh? My Aunt Rita took me out last night and I just couldn't say no. It was an early birthday present.

George couldn't resist. He put one arm around her shoulder and led her out into the chilly night. He could smell her perfume; a sweet, sugary scent that made him want to close his eyes and just drift away. He loved her. He knew he did. He just didn't know how to tell her. He didn't know if she felt the same way and really didn't want to say anything and ruin the relationship he had with his best friend.

Lisa leaned her head on George's shoulder. Well it was more of his chest. He was quite tall compared to her. He was warm and smelled so good she moved to wrap her arm around his waist but forced herself to stop. _This is George_, she thought, _George who probably does not have those kinds of feelings for you. His arm is just around you because it's cold out and he's a gentleman. _ Lisa pulled away before letting herself go too far, she knew there was no way he would even want to be with her. Sure, Lisa knew she was decent looking. She knew she was smart and she had been on a date or two before, but George was different. She knew George was different. She knew he had to be different than all the others guys because she never thought about the others guys like this. Not every waking moment of the day, not in her sleep. But George consumed all of her thoughts all of the time. And had for a long time now.

"We're here." Lisa said nodding her head in the direction of the club. George opened the door and followed Lisa inside. George glanced around the smoky room, and caught some creeps in a corner looking at Lisa.

"Lisa, stay close okay? Those guys over there are staring-"

"Who?" Lisa turned to find them but George pulled her away and headed toward the bar.

"George Harrison! You my kind sir are very late. I'm going on in three minutes! If you want to meet the guys you'll have to wait until after the show." Lisa watched as a handsome young man about George's age bounce up to them and clap George on the back, "oh ho! Who's this lovely specimen?" the handsome boy asked.

"I'm Lisa McMurphy. I'm a friend of George's." She offered her hand and the handsome man took it in his and instead of shaking it, brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"I'm Paul McCartney; I go to school with Georgie here. How have I never met a beautiful girl such as you?" Paul gave her a cute wink while George shook his head. "Well I gotta go. Stay beautiful for me; I'll see you after the show."

George laughed, "Well, that's Paul for ya." George motioned to a table that was near the stage. He then went to the bar to get Lisa some water. A group of boys marched onto stage. They introduced themselves as The Quarrymen and they started to play. To Lisa it at first sounded a bit like noise but about halfway through the song Lisa was bobbing her head to the music enjoying the fun and enjoying the show the boys were putting on onstage. Lisa realized George had been off for a while and turned around to start looking for him. She found him holding her water in his hand talking to two girls. Both wearing far too much makeup and showing far too much skin. Lisa felt a pang of jealousy, she knew she shouldn't, but those girls were no good for such a gentleman as George. Lisa felt herself get to her feet and make her way across the club. She caught George's eye and he motioned for her to come over. The two girls turned and gave Lisa a quick once over, sneering at her good girl image.

"Ah, ladies, this is Lisa. I'm terribly sorry but I came here with her and I must spend time with her. Excuse me," George pulled Lisa back to their table, "Thank God you came over when you did, those girls could not take no as an answer."

Lisa giggled and sat next to George. They watched the show, clapping along and singing to the songs they knew. It was soon over and Lisa and George were once again approached by Paul.

"Alright you two, let me get you backstage."

Lisa and George followed Paul to a room where the rest of the band was, "Hey, John, this was the friend of mine I was telling you about. John, this is George, George, this is John." Paul introduced George to a young man who then shook George's hand but then caught sight of Lisa who was still in the doorway.

"Who's the bird?" John looked at Paul for an explanation.

"Lisa, a friend of George's. Hands off Lennon," Paul smirked as he put an arm around Lisa's shoulder, "she's not your type."

"And she doesn't appear to be your type either, Paulie. Besides, how do you know she isn't my type? You just met the girl."

George gave Lisa a reassuring smile, letting her know they were just playing. Lisa giggled as the two boys pretended to fight over her. She managed to get out of Paul's grasp and stood close to George.

"So you two enjoy the show? I'm Stu, I think I saw you two sitting near the stage." Stu was sitting on a nearby couch and stood to shake Lisa and George's hands.

"Of course they enjoyed the show! George, I actually have a proposition for you." John sat on the arm of the couch.

"Hey! It was my idea! I wanna tell him! George, we've been thinking about adding another guitarist to the band. And I've told John about your playing. I wanted to introduce you to the band and see if you wouldn't mind auditioning? Not right now, of course, but next weekend? How's that sound?"

Lisa knew this would be a great idea for George. He was such a talented guitarist he needed somewhere to showcase his talent.

"Alright, Paul. That sounds good. I'll talk to you about it at school on Monday, yeah?" George shook hands with both John and Paul and waved goodbye to Stu. He led Lisa outside before saying anything.

"Lisa, I can't do this. Tell me this is a bad idea."

Lisa stopped walking, making George stop with her. "If I were to tell you this was a bad idea, then I would be lying. This is a great idea, George. You are so talented. If you were to not audition, I think you would regret it for the rest of your life. I'll even go with you when you audition, if you want me to."

George smiled, he knew there was a good reason he loved this girl. "Alright, I'll do it then. But you don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I know Paul is a bit much to handle sometimes."

Lisa gave him a smile and they proceeded to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Set on You

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them. I just write about them. Speaking of writing, I am collaborating with georgieporgi31963 on her story Brothers at Heart. You should read it.

A/N: Thank you to my lovely reviewers. I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one just as much.

Ch. 2

George had been practicing his guitar every day since he and Lisa went to watch the Quarrymen. He knew what he was going to play, and he knew he was great at that song. He only hoped that it all turned out well. He was walking to Lisa's house to pick her up and take her with him to his audition.

He knocked on the door and her father answered.

"Oh, hello Mr. McMurphy, I'm here to see Lisa."

"Lisa's sick. She isn't going anywhere." Mr. McMurphy answered, starting to close the door in George's face.

"She's sick? Can I see her then? Make sure she's okay?"

"No. She is not allowed to have any visitors. I have to get ready for work, George, I'm sorry." Mr. McMurphy closed the door and George knew what he had to do. He went home and waited until he saw Mr. McMurphy leave for work then he walked back to Lisa's house, without his guitar this time, and he climbed up to her bedroom window.

He saw her lying in bed reading a book so he knocked softly.

Lisa turned to face the window and smiled. It broke George's heart to see her lying in bed sick like that. He motioned for her to open the window and she shook her head. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it and turned it to face George, it read:

"I think dad's still home"

George shook his head at her and mouthed the words "I saw him leave". So Lisa got up and opened the window for George, she sat back down on her bed while George climbed in through the window.

"Your dad told me you were sick. When did this happen? You were fine yesterday!" George placed a cool hand on her forehead, but it didn't feel feverish.

"I'm not sick. Why would he tell you that?" Lisa looked confused.

"If you aren't sick then why were you still lying in bed?" George looked around the room trying to find any other proof that she was sick, but there were no tissues, no nothing that would warrant proof for someone being sick.

"I was reading and got cold so I got under the covers. Did dad really tell you I was sick?"

"Yeah, and he said you weren't allowed any visitors because you were so sick. Well since you aren't sick, and he doesn't get home until late tonight, wanna sneak out and go with me to my audition?" George asked her hoping she would say yes.

"George I can't, not without calling him up and telling him that I'm leaving, you remember what happened last time."

George remembered vividly what happened last time she got caught sneaking out with him, Lisa was stuck in her room for a month and at that time George couldn't climb in through her window because Lisa's room was down a level and right next to her dad's room.

"Well then call him. That is if you still want to go." George followed Lisa down the stairs; he spotted a picture of Lisa with her two younger brothers, Max and Daniel. They were at their Aunt Rita's house visiting with their cousin Robert today so they weren't in the back yard like they normally are.

Lisa had a short talk with her father, finally slamming the phone down and heading toward the door.

"What was that all about?" George asked as he followed her to the front door.

"He "thought" I told him I was sick. I believe what I told him was "I'm going to be reading upstairs" but it doesn't matter. He told me to make sure my brothers were at Aunt Rita's and that I get home before eleven tonight. Now, where is this audition going to be?"

"Paul told me it is going to be at John's Aunt Mimi's house. I've been there once before," They made a quick stop at George's house to grab his guitar before walking all the way to John's Aunt Mimi's house. It was a long walk but neither George nor Lisa cared. They talked the entire way, joking about kids they went to school with and ignoring the electricity and magnetism they felt in each other's presence. When they finally got there Paul and John were standing on the front porch.

"Ah, there he is! Georgie you made it!" Paul greeted warmly smiling and waving, "and you brought lovely Lisa with you, how are you dear?"

"Good, yourself?" Lisa smiled at Paul as he hopped off of the porch and gave her a big hug. Paul had been walking home with Lisa and George, he and Lisa had become good friends. John stood on the top step with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Come on! Mimi's not here. She went down to her book club meeting and she won't be back for another hour, let's get this done before she gets home." John opened up the front door allowing Paul, George, and Lisa inside the house. John led them to a living room and plopped down on a couch.

"So, George, what have you got planned for us?" John asked as Lisa and Paul joined him on the couch. George shifted nervously and adjusted his guitar over his shoulder. Lisa noticed his nervousness and gave him a reassuring smile and mouthed the words "You can do this." George gave her a small smile back and started playing.

Once George finished playing John stood up and held out his hand for George to shake, "welcome to the band, mate," he said while George just stood there, shocked and shaking John's hand. George and Lisa decided to leave and go home; the band would be practicing the next night at Paul's house so they would see them then.

"George! That was great!" Lisa gave George a big hug as they walked away from John's house. "I knew you would make it!" She stood there holding George in her arms, having him hold her. She felt her insides turn to mush. George pulled away feeling the heat rising to his face making him blush.

"Thank you for coming with me, Lisa. I don't think I would've been able to make it through the song without you there." George smiled at her, a big heart stopping smile that Lisa just couldn't help but smile back to him.

* * *

><p>(two years later: April 1960)<p>

Lisa stood in front of her bedroom mirror getting dressed to go see the Quarrymen perform at a nearby club. This would be the first performance since their drummer quit. It's only John, Paul, George and Stu now and they've changed the band name. Which Lisa was going to find out what the new name is tonight at the concert.

She finally got her hair pinned up the way she wanted, away from her face but still down so her curly locks cascaded down her shoulders. Lisa took one final glance at her outfit, she didn't want to sound conceited but the dress she wore made her look like Brigitte Bardot, only she had brunette hair instead of blonde. There was a knock at her door which told her that George was there to walk with her to the club. She opened her door but instead of George she found Paul and John.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked as she stepped onto the landing outside of her bedroom door and proceeded down the stairs. They answered as they followed her.

"Well we convinced George to go 'head and meet up with Stu at the club, we told him we'd get you there safe and in time," Paul held out Lisa's jacket for her as she slipped her arms through the sleeves.

"Might I say that you look absolutely smashing tonight, Miss McMurphy," John winked at her and Lisa scoffed and passed by him to get to the front door.

"How did you get into my house?" Lisa asked as she settled into a stride between the two boys.

"Your dad let us in as he was leaving for work," John kicked a rock with the toe of his boot.

It was then that Lisa realized all four of the band mates dressed the exact same way. Leather jackets, boots, and tight tight tight trousers. Not that Lisa minded in the least being seen with them and their tight trousers, they were good looking guys and it was funny having girls give her jealous looks whenever she was out with the band. She became good friends with all of the guys in the band actually, so she was with them a lot.

"Of course he let you in, yknow he doesn't let George in when he's leaving for work. George has to climb up to my window." Lisa stuck her hands in the pocket of her jacket.

"He climbs that high just to see you? You live in the attic! How does he do it?" Paul asked.

"I have no earthly clue, every time I ask he laughs and says 'very carefully'."

"I bet he climbs up the tree and jumps onto the roof of the house and then climbs up to your window ledge," John said seriously.

"And it's not like anyone would be able to hear him jumping and climbing because he's so bloody skinny." Paul added.

They joked the rest of the way to the club. John headed inside to get backstage but Paul grabbed Lisa by the arm, stopping her from entering the club.

"You like George don't you?" He asked.

"Paul, of course I do he's my best friend, I don't hate him." Lisa didn't know if she wanted Paul to know just how much she "liked" George, they were close friends too.

"You know what I mean. You like like him. You love him, don't you?" Paul stared directly at Lisa's face searching for an answer.

Lisa could feel her face blush.

"Aha! I knew it!" Paul's face broke into a large smile.

"Paul you can't let anyone know! This has to be a big secret—wait, how did you know?"

"I have my ways, Lisa dearest. And it doesn't help that the two of you are all moony all over each other, and all smiley, AND you get all blushy every time you two accidentally touch."

Lisa had no clue it was that obvious. "wait a second! Moony all over each other? Paul do you know something about George that I don't?"

"I have my suspicions… what if I told you I could dabble in the art of matchmaking for you?" Paul gave Lisa a mischievous grin.

"No, Paul. He can't know I love him." Lisa turned to enter the club but Paul stopped her again.

"Lisa, just trust me okay? I really do think he likes you, and I mean what guy could say no to you?" Paul gave her a hug and patted her shoulder, "come on, let's head inside now."

A/N: I am so sorry it took this long to get it out but I kinda didn't know where to take this chapter. I hope I did well. Don't you just love how Paul just knows things? I think it comes with all that flirting he does hahaha. Anyway, review per favore.


	3. Chapter 3

Set On You

Chapter 3

**A/N: I just started school about 3 months ago and I have been busy busy busy. But lucky for me I've found myself a guy who likes the Beatles almost as much as I do! I apologize for not updating and I promise whenever I have free time I am glued to my computer. Unfortunately that isn't too often. **

Disclaimer: Oh please, isn't it obvious? I totally do (not) own the Beatles!

Paul led Lisa backstage, Lisa didn't notice the smile that flashed across George's face when he spotted her, but Paul did. He made his way over to George; Lisa was wrapped in a conversation with Stu and John.

"So Lisa looks great, doesn't she?" Paul said to George under his breath.

"Yeah, she really does," George was blushing madly and was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"By my calculations any bloke would be lucky to have Lisa. She's quite the bird. But far beyond my league." Paul gave George a knowing glance.

_Oh no. _George thought. _Does he know I love Lisa? Is this his way of telling me I have no chance? He's right. She's a great girl. If he thinks she's out of his league, I mean, there's no hope for me. _

George nodded his head as Lisa approached him. She gave him a huge hug and whispered a good luck into his ear. John then led her to a table in the club where she was going to watch their performance. After a few minutes John came backstage and rallied the guys up.

"So boys this is the first time we are going out there since our drummer quit. We need to make sure we market ourselves so we can find a good one before the auditions for that tour next week. The Silver Beetles need to tour, we need to be heard. So let's go out there and play our best." The boys then ran out onto the stage, the crowd cheering for them. George glanced around for Lisa, finally spotting her at a table right next to the stage, she was sitting with Cynthia, a friend of John's. Lisa was looking up at him with a bright smile lighting up her face. He smiled back and John went and introduced the group.

"Hello, hello, hello ladies and gentlemen! We are the Sliver Beetles, and we are going to give you one hell of a show!"

The crowd applauded as the four young men started playing. At some point between the second and third song George noticed Lisa was not sitting at her table any more, he only saw Cynthia. He quickly looked around the room trying to find her. She was dancing with some guy. George wasn't the only one to notice, John noticed too. John looked over at George and they decided, without even saying a word, that they needed to keep their eye on them. They continued playing the song and once it was over George saw Lisa trying to leave the guy and go sit down. That's when the nameless man grabbed Lisa's wrist and her face turned to one of shock. From the stage George couldn't hear what that man said but Lisa was clearly having none of it. She tried prying her wrist from his grasp and he only pulled her in and wrapped an arm around her waist. He was closing in for a kiss when George felt himself laying down his guitar and jumping off the stage. He approached the man and pulled him away from Lisa hitting him square in the jaw.

"George! Stop!" Lisa pulled on George's arm and dragged him away to her table

"Lisa I watched that man-"

"I know, George, and thank you. I don't want to even imagine what he could've done if I let him take me home like he wanted." Cynthia handed Lisa a napkin that she used to dab the sweat on George's forehead with.

Cynthia didn't know what happened, only that Lisa went to dance with a man, and he apparently wanted to take things further than they should and George took care of it for her.

"He what?"

"George! People are staring." She whispered to him trying to calm him down.

"Let them stare! I need to protect you! I-" he stopped himself from finishing that sentence.

"You what?" Lisa held her breath. Was he going to admit he loved her?

"…I…" He started again.

"George, I need to talk to you, NOW!" Paul ran up and dragged George away from Lisa.

Lisa let her breath out. Why did Paul have to show up when he did? Lisa immediately decided the next time she was alone with George she would tell him her feelings. She had to; there was no other reason for his reaction to what just happened.

"George. What were you thinking?" Paul hissed at him while George picked up his guitar from the now empty stage.

"I don't know, Paul. I really don't know. You were right earlier; she's out of your league and mine too. I should've just pulled that guy off of her and shut up and not said anything."

"Wha—I mean, um, do you like her?" Paul rubbed the back of his head, trying to cover up his shock of what just happened.

"Paul, I love her. But she's never going to want to be with me, it's just like you said." George walked away and Paul took this as an opportunity to talk to Lisa.

She was still sitting at her table.

"Lisa! I need to talk to you!" Paul slid into a chair next to her, "I've been talking to George and he just told me that he's in love with you. We need to act fast! You have to tell him."

George watched Paul walk up to Lisa and talk to her. He knew they were talking about him. Paul was probably just being a good friend and could only imagine what he was telling her. He was probably saying, "He's mad for you, so be nice and pretend like you're interested, we don't need him destroyed." George hung his head. He didn't notice Lisa walking up behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey, how about we head home?" she gave him a soft smile, George felt his heart melt and he nodded.

They were halfway home when Lisa turned her face upward toward the sky, it was starting to drizzle and she smiled.

But that smile slowly faded and she said in a more serious tone, "George, I want to talk to you."

George knew what was coming. His stomach was in knots. "Go 'head, Lee."

She bit her lip and took in a deep breath, "George…I really like you. I… I think I might be in love with you."

George felt his heart drop. These were words he wanted to hear her say for so long but he knew she was only saying them for his benefit…she didn't really mean them.

"Lisa…I don't know what to say…" he mumbled.

"Well, say what you feel." She encouraged.

"I don't think we feel the same way for each other…I do love you but not the way you love me." George knew she only loved him as a brother or a pet gold fish not with the all-consuming love he had for her.

Lisa was confused. She loved him with all her heart. Did he not feel the same way? She felt embarrassed. Of course he only loves her as a sibling. Her face turned red.

"Oh, right… of course… yknow I gotta go somewhere I… I'll see you around Geo." Lisa turned away and ran in the direction of a park she knew was nearby. She could care less if it was dark out. She could care less if it was drizzling and cold and she was a young woman all alone. She just needed to get away.

She made it to the park and sat down on a bench. The tears started streaming down her face but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She felt so stupid, how could she have been so foolish as to think he actually loved her like she loved him. Paul was wrong.

John Lennon was walking home after the eventful performance. He was right behind George when he got off of the stage but George was faster and got there first. And instead of causing a scene for once, John decided to back off and get the other guys back stage.

John always passed through a park on his way home from the club. The walk was usually quiet but this time the silence was punctuated with soft sobs. John noticed the sound was coming from a nearby bench and was coming from… Lisa?

"Lisa? Is that you? What's wrong?" He sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. She sniffled and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Lisa broke off in shattering sobs.

"Now, now, let's dry those tears. Come home with me and we will get you warm, then I'll walk you home, how's that sound?" Lisa nodded her head and stood on shaky feet.

John led Lisa to his Aunt Mimi's house; he let her inside where they were met by his aunt's loud voice,

"John Winston Lennon you were supposed to be home an hour ago! What happened to – Oh, hello there. I'm John's Aunt Mimi, you must be one of his friends," Mimi shut the door behind them and gave John a once over.

"John go upstairs and wash up, I'll give your friend something warm to drink."

John grumbled as he trudged upstairs and Aunt Mimi showed Lisa to the kitchen table.

"Now I know the look on your face, some idiot boy has gone and broken your heart. Please tell me it wasn't John."

Lisa smirked, "No, it wasn't John."

"One of his friends?" Mimi put a cup of hot tea in front of Lisa and sat across from her at the table.

"George," Lisa took a sip of her tea, letting it warm her chilled body.

"George? Now that can't be he's such a nice young man," Mimi's brow creased in confusion.

Little did they know John was standing at the top of the stairs listening to their conversation.

"I told him about my feelings for him and he told me he didn't share them. I don't know what to do, I'm so embarrassed," Lisa put her head in her hands and heaved a big sigh.

_So that's what happened. Why would George do that? Everyone knows they love each other. _John continued to listen intently.

"I know what that's like. You're just going to have to be yourself and date other guys until everything works out for you. That's the only advice I can think to give you," Mimi stood and patted Lisa on the back. John came up with a plan. He had to keep Lisa away from other guys; he had to keep her safe for George. He ran to his room and changed his clothes then rushed down the stairs.

Lisa stood when he got to the kitchen.

"All ready to go home?" John asked offering Lisa his jacket as hers was wet from sitting outside in the soft rain.

"Yes I am, thank you John," Lisa put on the jacket and headed outside with John. They walked through the park and John decided now was the time to speak up.

"Lisa?" he asked.

"Yes, John?"

"I don't know what happened earlier tonight, but-"

"John, don't worry about it. I'm alright," Lisa interrupted.

"Well, I was wondering how would you like to be my date next weekend?" Lisa stopped walking.

"Wha-?"

"Well…yknow…come to the club with me as my date, after the guys and me perform you and I can go out for dinner and dancing maybe?"

Lisa didn't know what to think; Mimi told her to date other guys…but was it alright for her to date John?

"I'd love to," Lisa smiled at John who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

_Now all I have to do is get George to realize what an idiot he is and hope to high heavens that this all works out. _John thought as he walked Lisa home.

**A/N: so what did you think? I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon. I wanted to make John a little protective of his friends, so he's dating Lisa to keep her away from other guys, not because he has romantic feelings for her. And she's dating him because she wants to follow Mimi's advice, not because she has real feelings for him either. I hope everyone liked it. Look forward to more soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Set on You

Chapter 4

**A/N: I thank everyone who has read and reviewed. And for those of whom who do not know where this story is going, don't worry I do, it's all planned out! I'm even considering a sequel if this story goes well and I actually complete it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles**

**A/N: READ THIS PLEASE! I was trying to keep this story close to historically accurate (timeline wise with dates and stuff) but I've realized my first three chapters would need to span from 1958 (when George joined the group) to 1960 (when this chapter needs to take place) so please bear with me, I am going to go through my past chapters and fix them minutely to have it make sense for future readers. But from here on out I am going to make sure the dates are right. Just to help everyone out I'm adding a two year gap from the time after George auditions to the time Lisa tells George her feelings. This chapter still takes place a week after the last chapter though. This is end of April 1960.**

**A Week Later**

Lisa hadn't told George about John. It hadn't come up and she really didn't know how to tell him.He was just going to have to find out when Lisa showed up to the club with John as her date this weekend. She sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast wondering how he was going to take it.

George woke up that morning feeling awful. He didn't know what to make of that night, and Lisa left crying, what was he going to do? He was being stupid when he turned Lisa down, he had to tell her he made a mistake, he had to find a way to turn it around. He jumped out of bed and got dressed. Then made his way down the stairs and out of the door to go to Lisa's house.

John woke up extra early, he wanted to go over to Lisa's house this morning and surprise her with a visit. As he was walking up to her house he spotted George.

"Hullo Geo," John said as he knocked on Lisa's front door.

"John? What're you doin here?" George didn't know what else to say, sure Lisa and John were friends but George didn't think they were that close.

"I'm here to see me girl, Geo."

"Yer . . girl?" George gulped, _Oh no, what have I done?_

"Yeah, asked her out the other night." John smirked knowing just what this was doing to George.

"John . . . Lisa isn't your type of girl. She's sweet, she's smart. She isn't fast like those other girls are," as George said this Lisa opened the door.

"Well, isn't it my two favorite boys!" she said as she enveloped them in hugs. John placed a kiss on the top of her head and George felt his heart jump into his throat.

_Well I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh? Sorry George, that you had to find out like this._ Lisa thought as John kept his arm around her. He turned to George and said:

"How 'bout we call up Macca and Stu, I have some news I just got from the club that I need to tell you all. Let's go get a bite to eat and I'll share the news, eh?"

A few minutes later Lisa was sitting between John and George in a booth at a nearby restaurant. Lisa invited Cynthia as well; they became fast friends since that night last week. Shortly after Cynthia joined them Paul and Stu entered the restaurant. Paul winked at the pretty hostess near the door and then proceeded to head toward the table.

"Alright, Lennon, what's this news that you have?" Stu asked as he sat next to Paul.

"Alright, alright. Keep your pants on. Everyone remembers the audition we had earlier in the week to open for that tour?" John looked at Paul and George to gage their reaction.

"What 'bout it?" asked Paul, winking yet again at the hostess as she passed by with a couple.

"Well, we got the slot. We are touring for nine weeks in Scotland with Johnny Gentle," John said with a large smile on his face, Lisa didn't think there was a time that she saw him any happier.

"That's really great you guys! Congratulations!" Cynthia smiled and lifted her water glass, "let's toast!"

A week later Lisa was at John's house with Cynthia watching the guys prepare for their tour.

"No John, I will not pack your rubber ducky in my bag. Pack it yerself," Paul tossed the little yellow rubber duck back at John. Lisa giggled.

"Think it's funny, do ya?" John leered at Lisa before he pounced and pinned her to the couch, tickling her.

"John—get off! John—I can't breathe!" Lisa rolled over and John rolled to the floor. Lisa laid there gasping for breath. All Cynthia did was chuckle softly at her two friends. Paul and Stu continued on packing and George was, fortunately, in the kitchen getting tea for the girls.

"Ah, come 'ere," John pulled Lisa down on top of him, her head resting on his chest. "You gonna miss your Johnny boy while he's away?"

"Nope, not at all," she answered cheekily, her face still red from the previous tickle attack.

"Why you little—" John started tickling her again.

"Nope—I'm gonna miss Paul more—and Stu—and Geo—" Lisa said between gasps for air.

She wriggled out of John's grasp and picked up the rubber duck. George entered the room with Lisa and Cynthia's tea.

"Well thank you, George, such a gentleman," Cynthia said taking the tea from George's hands and giving a cup to Lisa. "Come with me to get sugar, would you?" He followed Cynthia into the kitchen.

"Do you fancy Lisa?" Cynthia asked immediately after the kitchen door swung shut.

"Cyn—what?" George tried acting like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Look, George, I know she might be with John now. . . but she has told me that she's always liked you. Just give it time and let this get out of her system. Besides I know by the look on your face that you're sweet on her. Dare I say, you love her?" Cynthia grabbed the sugar and gave George a hard stare.

"Cynthia, I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, I do love Lisa, I always have. But she doesn't care for me that way—"

"And how do you know that? George, girls tell their female friends things they would never tell anyone else. And I know how she felt about you before John came into the picture. Just wait, I promise things will all work out."

"Are you telling me this for my benefit or yours? I'm not the only person in this room who is crazy for someone in a relationship. Why don't you tell Lisa how you feel about John?" George took the sugar from Cynthia and headed to the living room. Cynthia stayed quiet and followed him into the living room.

The next morning the gang was once again at John's house prepared to send the boys off on their tour. John pulled Lisa aside. He gave her a kiss, it was soft and chaste. Lisa was shocked, that was really the only real kiss John had given her. She felt terrible. She didn't have romantic feelings for him; she knew she'd have to tell him soon, she couldn't risk what little of a friendship they had.

John looked into Lisa's eyes after that kiss. With any other girl he'd drag her up to his bedroom and have his way before leaving for the tour, but this was Lisa. Lisa was George's. He didn't want to do that to her, she wasn't his to shag, she deserved better. Fortunately for him her eyes told him she wasn't really feeling it. He was glad, it would be easier to get her and George together this way.

"I'll be seeing yeh when we get back, yeah?" John asked.

"Course you will. Tell the boys I said to break a leg."

"Why would you want them to do that?" John asked highly confused.

Lisa laughed, "John it's an expression. It means good luck."

He chuckled and gave her a hug and ran off to jump in the car with the rest of the band.

Cynthia found Lisa with a tear slowly trailing down her face.

"Oh, Lisa, John will be back soon." Cynthia patted her on the back.

"No, Cynthia, it isn't John. It's George. I never told you this but . . . I don't like John. I don't like him the same way I like George but I don't know what else to do. George doesn't love me. He never has. But I think John knows and I don't know what to do to tell him."

Cynthia knew the only way to fix this was to talk to John and figure out what the hell was going on. John was highly perceptive, there was no way he didn't know about the feelings between George and Lisa.

**A/N: So what did you think? There's still a few more chapters to go. Maybe a sequel if it's desired. **


	5. Chapter 5

Set on You

Chapter 5

**A/N: A big thanks to 023Faust, Cold Orphan, Lovely Rita Harrison, Fool on the Hill Far Far Away, and Fearlessheart16 for your lovely reviews! They made me smile :) Anywho, just a couple more chapters. I have plans for a sequel though, but I will give more information on that when this story is complete. Keep reading! **

Disclaimer: Why oh why dost thou harm me so? Dost thou take me for a fool? It is with great despair I must admit I do not own the wonder that is the Beatles.

(LIVERPOOL)

Lisa sat in her room with Cynthia; they were waiting from a call from one of the boys. It had only been two weeks since they left but every night one of them called before their show. Tonight was supposed to be John's night to call. Lisa's phone rang and she jumped to answer it:

"Hello?"

"Is that any way to answer the phone when your boyfriend calls?" Lisa cringed, she still felt terrible about what she was doing to John. Cynthia promised John was going to be alright, but Lisa still felt awful.

"Well, no, I suppose not. Where are you guys tonight?" She asked trying to make her voice light and happy.

"Same place as last night. Oh hey I gotta go, but here's Georgie," John passed the phone to George.

(SCOTLAND)

John knew it was time to get George and Lisa together. George was more torn up and quiet than ever, and Lisa never really liked John, he knew that. He called Lisa up as promised, but he saw a perfect window of opportunity when he was called for mic check.

"Hey I gotta go, but here's Georgie," John pulled George over to the phone and hoped he and Lisa would talk.

"Hey, Lisa," George didn't like this one bit. He loved talking to Lisa, but he knew that it should've been him calling her nightly while he was on tour. He did call her on some nights, but if they were together he'd call her every night. Even if it was just to hear her say goodnight.

"H-hey, George. How's the tour?" Lisa stuttered. _Why is she acting so nervous?_

"Oh same as last time I called. How are you and Cyn?" George didn't want to focus too much on the tour, it was great but Lisa wasn't around.

"Oh, we're fine, would you like to talk to her?" Lisa desperately wanted out of this conversation, hearing George's voice was just too much for her. She passed the phone to Cynthia and left her bedroom to get some water.

"George? Hey! How are you? I need you to do me a favor." Cynthia was trying to take advantage of this opportunity since Lisa was out of the room.

"Uhm . . . sure, what do you need?"

"I need to talk to John, it's very important. Have him call me tomorrow night at my home phone, not here at Lisa's."

"Sure, sure, I'll tell him." George was confused but agreed to do it anyway.

(LIVERPOOL)

Cynthia thanked him and hung up as soon as Lisa entered the room.

"They had to go on, I sent them our luck," Cynthia smiled and took a glass of water from Lisa's hand. There may have been a few years age difference between them but they had become close friends.

(SCOTLAND)

George hung up the phone and made his way to John.

"Cyn wants you to call her tomorrow. John, please tell me you are not cheating on Lisa with Cyn?"

John wanted to smile at George, he was so protective of Lisa. "No, Georgie, I am not cheating on Lisa with Cyn. I wouldn't do that to her."

"Well, you do that with other girls I just wanted to make sure that Lisa was being treated right." And with that George picked up his guitar and walked away from John.

(LIVERPOOL, the next night)

Cynthia sat on her bed wringing her hands, she needed to talk to John about Lisa. Finally the phone rang:

"Hello? John?" she answered.

"Hey, Cyn. What's so bloody important that I needed to call you after the show?"

"John. . . I don't know how to go about this. . . are you aware of Lisa's feelings for George?"

"Isn't everyone? 'Cept for Geo, of course. "

"Then why are you with her, John? No offense but this isn't like you. You would have shagged her by now and screwed everything up."

"This isn't going to make any sense, Cyn, but I asked Lisa out because I wanted to keep her from dating other guys while George bucked up the courage to face his feelings. But I need to be the one to tell her, I promise it'll be soon but I need George ready for it. If not she's only going to be hurt again. Make sure you don't say a word, got it, Cyn?"

"Alright, John, I won't say anything. You gotta make sure this works out okay? She's my friend too and I don't want to see her hurt."

And with that she hung up.

Weeks passed and soon it was the day the boys were due home. Lisa and Cynthia planned to take them out to dinner that night; they were going to go back to the restaurant where John made the announcement of their tour. Lisa and Cynthia were sitting on the front porch with Aunt Mimi waiting for the boys.

"I hope they get here soon, I'm starving." Cynthia joked and Lisa nudged her on her arm.

"Look! There they are, they're coming down the road now."

John had scrounged up enough money to buy a lemon of a car. It was fortunate that it even moved. It chugged down the road holding the four boys. It was really unfortunate that they didn't find a drummer in time to take with them on tour. John was driving with Paul in the passenger seat, George was sitting in the back and Stu was asleep against the window. Cynthia and Lisa ran to meet them when they finally came to a stop. Paul and John managed to pick Stu up and carry him to the porch and George started unloading their bags.

"So George, how was the tour?" Lisa asked as she helped him with the luggage.

"It was alright. You should've been there; you would've had a blast keeping John in line the whole time. He has quite a temper that one." George chuckled.

"Yeah, so I've heard. I'm sorry you had to deal with that," Lisa grabbed the final bag in the boot of the car and tried to lift it but it was too heavy.

"I've got it Lisa, why don't you go greet John? He's over there ticking the mickey out of Stu." George put the bag on the ground and Lisa nodded her head and turned to the house.

"It wasn't the same around here with you guys gone, George. I missed you," and with that Lisa walked to John and gave him a hug. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. George felt his stomach twist.

About an hour later the six of them were sitting in their booth at the restaurant. Paul kept telling funny stories about John and his temper on tour. All in jest of course, the group knew very well about the famous Lennon temper. They finished eating and headed their separate ways home. John walked Lisa home and he knew this was the right time.

"Lisa, I know about your feelings for George," he started.

"Wha—John? Are you accusing me of cheating on you?"

"No, no. Blimey, I went about this the wrong way. What I'm trying to say is: Lisa I want you to be happy and be with George. And I know you're going to kill me for saying this but—"

"What…?" Lisa didn't know what he was about to say. She had no idea where this was going.

"The night I asked you out, I—I didn't do it because I have romantic feelings for you, I mean, you're like my best friend and I care about you. But that's the reason I asked you out—Because I care about you. Does that make sense?"

"Sorta—I mean—I still don't get your motivation—"

"I knew George was crazy for you, he just needed to know it too. I thought if I were to date you, I could keep you off the market for other guys, but still keep you and George near each other. I heard what Mimi told you and I was concerned that you'd find some teddy boy—besides meself—and you'd get hurt. I'm sorry, Lisa, I shoulda known better than to do that, but I jus—"

"John?" Lisa said quietly.

"Yeh?"

"Thank you, thank you for thinking about my feelings, thank you for doing this for your friend. Just…Thank you." She smiled up at him and gave him a hug.

"Go get 'im, love." John watched as she ran home. He wasn't too far from his house either, he ran home and decided to call George.

"hullo?" John was lucky; George was the one who answered the phone.

"Geo, it's John. We need to talk."

"John? What's wrong? Is it Lisa? What happened to her?" George was panicked, he thought something happened to Lisa.

"No, Geo, it isn't Lisa. Well . . . it is but—okay look, I knew you were in love with her, but I needed to find a way to make you realize it and do something about it. So I asked her out. It was only to keep her from dating other guys and getting hurt. She never stopped loving you though. And she's on her way over now to tell you this herself. Don't screw it up this time."

George didn't know what to say. Lisa and John didn't care for each other like that?

"I don't know what to say, John. Thank you, I guess. Oh and by the way, call Cynthia. She's got news of her own that she has to tell you. 'kay?"

George hung up and grabbed his coat. He ran outside to the street, not knowing which way to go. Then he saw Lisa running up the street. He ran toward her.

"Lisa!"

"George!" They ran up to each other. Stopping mere feet from each other.

"I'm sorry, I was such a git. And I should've told you how I really felt instead of pushing you aside. I'm just. .. I'm so sorry." George was out of breath but the smile that appeared on Lisa's face was more than worth it.

"No, George it's alright. I shouldn't have dated John."

"I'm glad you did." Lisa looked at George with a confused face, then she burst out laughing.

"What?" she continued to laugh.

"No, no, it just. . . it let me realize that it should've been me with my arm around you, and holding your hand, and placing those kisses on your head. I would've been calling you every night that we were on tour and—"

"George?" Lisa interrupted him.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

And he did. The streetlamps reflected on the damp pavement and the stars sparkled in the sky. Never had Lisa ever had a kiss as great as that one. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, her fingers wound through his hair.

George's mind stopped working. All he knew was the smart, beautiful, girl that he had been in love with for years was kissing him like he had never been kissed before. His hands found her waist and pulled her into him. He never wanted this to end.

Unfortunately, the car heading down the road had other ideas. They honked their horn and the young couple parted and jogged to the side of the road, giggling.

"So are we going to tell the guys or what?" Lisa asked expectantly.

"We will most definitely be telling them. But I want to celebrate this with you first, whatever this is. . . " he trailed off.

"Well, what do you want this to be?" Lisa took his hand and smiled at the tingly feeling she felt all over.

"I'm up for however you want me."

"I want you to be my boyfriend, George, my real boyfriend not a fake boyfriend like John. That is, if you want me. . . "

George shut her up with another kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes, Mr. Harrison."

**A/N: What did you guys think? I hope you liked it, I still have a chapter or two to go and then I will be done! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Set on You

Ch 6

A/N: A very big thank you to those who reviewed, they made me look like this **:D** and my boyfriend thought I lost my mind. Which then made me look like this **:P** but I digress. READ ON!

Disclaimer: No.

George and Lisa sat on John's front porch the next morning. He wasn't awake yet, but they knew he'd be out soon enough. Lisa leaned her head on George's shoulder and yawned. They woke up extra early to get to John's house and she was exhausted.

"Tired, love?" George asked while he played with her hair.

"No, not at all," she answered with yet another yawn. At that moment the door opened and John stood behind them on the porch.

"Well, it looks as though my plan worked out swimmingly. You can thank me later. Oh and when you get married I expect a golden statue of me to be built in the entry way of your house," John smirked at the two.

"We just wanted to thank you in person, John," Lisa said with a huge smile on her face.

John chuckled, "you two better scram, I'm headed over to Cyn's house. You two weren't the only ones gettin' all coupled up last night."

"Congratulations, mate. We'll see ya later, yeh?" George grabbed Lisa's hand and pulled her up. They needed to still tell Paul and Stu.

"Yeh, Oh and you know Pete Best?" John asked George.

"Not well."

"He's gonna be auditioning to be our new drummer, he's gotta drum set and we need him. If he joins the band we get to play in his mum's club. Make sure you meet me at the club after catching up with Paulie so we can all meet him."

"Gear, we'll see ya later," George and Lisa left John's house and proceeded to his house where they would be able to spend some time alone.

George held the door open for Lisa once they arrived at his house.

"Such a gentleman," Lisa smiled at her boyfriend who smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's watch the telly, yeh?" he asked placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah, may as well pass time till Paul gets here." They cuddled on the couch, her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her slender frame. Lisa didn't even manage to stay awake long enough to discover what they were watching though, she decided to nap instead. George chuckled to himself and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around Lisa, before drifting off to sleep himself.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy heads!" Lisa opened her eyes to a blurry figure, she blinked to clear her eyes and standing in front of her was Paul, he had an amused expression on his face.

"And what exactly do you think you're doin'? Sleepin' with Georgie Porgie all snuggly-like on the couch?"

"Uh. . . yeh see Paul, George and I have news—" Lisa didn't want Paul to think she was doing anything bad, she could only imagine how this must look to someone who doesn't know about her and George.

"Yeh, I know, John told me. Congratulat—oh, you're awake, Georgie!" Paul's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Hullo, Paul. Uh. . . I kinda imagined Lisa and I would be awake when you found out. But I also wanted to blame you."

"Blame me, for wha?" Paul sat in an armchair across from the couch.

"You were the one who got me thinkin Lisa was outta my league!" George pointed accusingly at Paul who had a guilty look on his face.

"Whoops. . . I did that? And that's why you turned 'er down?"

"And that's why John asked me out, so I wouldn't date other guys," Lisa added smirking at guilty Paul.

Paul looked very apologetic, "I'm so sorry, me and my bloody mouth, I'll never try my hand at matchmaking ever again!" Paul dramatically tossed his head back and draped his arm over his eyes.

"Good idea, Paulie, you're a better guitarist anyway!" Lisa chucked a pillow at Paul who didn't see it coming, what with his arm over his eyes and all, and the pillow hit him in the head.

Lisa giggled and Paul stood to face them.

"Well, we better get going John wants us to meet up with him and this Best character." They all headed out the door and to the club.

When they had arrived John, Stu, and Cynthia were already there. Lisa gave Cynthia a big smile; Cynthia returned the smile with a wink. This transaction went completely unnoticed by the guys, who were busy preparing for Pete.

"So, I hear everything's all worked out with you and George?" Cynthia giggled with Lisa in a corner of the club.

"And I hear you and John are an item now, why didn't you ever tell me how you felt for him? I wouldn't 'ave dated him in the first place!"

Cynthia looked sheepish.

"I thought you really liked him, and when you finally told me about George I couldn't have told you about my feelings for John because you were conflicted enough as is!"

Lisa pulled Cynthia into a hug. "Cyn, you're a really great friend, y'know that?"

By now Pete had entered the club and was talking with the guys, he seemed all right. The guys started up a jam session and Pete fit right in. It was nice for the band to have a drummer once again. After they were finished everyone headed toward the café for a bite to eat.

"So Pete, you have yourself a girl?" Paul asked as the pretty hostess walked by, he craned his neck to watch her backside as she walked away and Lisa smacked him on the arm.

"Piggy," Lisa stuck her tongue out at Paul who tried to give her his best innocent hurt puppy face.

"I'm afraid not, Paul, but I always have my eyes open for one," this time it was Pete who watched the hostess pass by.

John stood up and tapped his spoon against his water glass.

"Alright everyone, shut it! Now that we have a drummer we can finally go to Hamburg like we've been planning. So I cleared it with Allan and we will be leaving for Germany on August 16!"

Lisa's heart sank.

"That's only a month away!" Cynthia voiced, obviously as sad as Lisa.

"That's a short amount of time, we just got used to you being home," Lisa turned to George who had an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Love. We were talking about this while in Scotland," George wrapped his arm around Lisa's shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"It's just so soon," George's heart broke at the slight pout that formed on Lisa's lips.

George placed a kiss on the side of her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I'll write every day, Love, I promise."

"Alright, we don't want to be seein' any cutesy lovey dovey stuff goin' on, come 'ead Pete, Stu. Let's leave these lovebirds." Paul, Stu, and Pete left the café. John and Cynthia were in their own little world on the other side of the table from George and Lisa.

"George, let's head home," Lisa stood from the table and took George's hand. They made it to Lisa's house; her father wasn't home so Lisa let George in through the front door. They walked up to Lisa's room. She put her favorite record on her turntable and cuddled up with George on her bed.

"I'm really gonna miss you George," she said against his chest.

"You know I'm gonna miss you too, Love. But let's not worry about that, yeah? Let's enjoy our time together. You can even come visit me in Hamburg if you wish."

Lisa smiled, "I'd like that." She reached up and kissed George on his lips. The kiss went from sweet to needy and lust-filled. After a bit of time they broke for air.

"I love you, Lisa. I just wanted you to know." George rubbed Lisa's back and she cuddled into his chest.

"I know George. I love you too."

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I've last updated. I don't really have any excuses besides the fact that I've been at a loss to write for any of my stories. I'm trying to get back on the writing horse now though.**


	7. Chapter 7

Set on You

Ch. 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Chalk it up to sloth I suppose, I haven't been up to writing much lately. Thank you to those of you who stick by the story though and are continuing to read it, I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: No! You can't make me! I won't admit it!...Okay, okay, fine. I don't own the Beatles, though I wish I could've lived back then and be friends with them, that'd be epic.**

Lisa woke up at four in the morning to the sound of a fist against her window. She groaned and rolled over in her bed to look at the window, a smile immediately spread across her face.

"George! What are you doing here so early?" Lisa asked as she opened the window letting her boyfriend into her room.

"Well the lads and I leave in a few hours and I wanted to make it my top priority to spend every last second with you," he answered as he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"What time do you leave?" Lisa kissed up his neck and along his jawline.

"Eight."

Lisa giggled, "George, that's four hours away."

"I know, I said a few. Come on; let's lay on your bed and rest until six, then we will catch up with the lads for breakfast." George lay on Lisa's bed and pulled her down next to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head on his chest and fell back to sleep.

A few hours later George was shaking her awake, "I'm going to leave. I'll come to get you at the front door." Lisa nodded and got dressed before heading down stairs to answer the door for George.

Soon they were sitting at their usual booth at the café waiting for the rest of the group to get there. Lisa had woken up quite a bit but George was passed out cold next to her. She unabashedly watched him as he slept, _he's so adorable when he's sleeping_, Lisa thought before glancing up at the door just in time to catch John and Cynthia walking in.

"Morning, Lisa. I see you tired our boy Georgie out, atta girl," Lisa blushed as John shot her a cheeky wink. Cynthia playfully slapped him on the arm and slid into the booth next to John, who was poking at George with a spoon. Lisa tried stifling her laughter but George woke up anyway.

"John? What're you—hey! Stop that!" George picked up his spoon and started a spoon fight with John.

Paul, Stu, and Pete soon joined the table and joined in on the spoon fight that now also included Lisa and Cynthia.

"Ouch, Paul, that's my eye!" John tried taking a swing at Paul after being poked in the eye but was stopped by Cynthia.

"Alright boys, it was fun but now you're going to poke an eye out, and we can't be sending either of you to Hamburg with a missing eye."

What Cynthia said immediately sobered up the group. They suddenly remembered why they were here, and that was to spend one last morning having breakfast together with Lisa and Cynthia before leaving for who knows how long. George placed an arm around Lisa and pulled her closer.

"One more hour left, let's get out of here, yeah?" George whispered into Lisa's ear, she nodded and they excused themselves from the table. Once outside George picked Lisa up and spun her around before placing her on her feet but still holding her in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Love." George kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, then nose, and finally placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I know, Geo, I'm going to miss you just as much. Write me every day?" Lisa looked into George's brown eyes hopefully.

"Of course I will, I promise," George said with a soft smile before pulling Lisa in for another kiss.

**(two months later)**

George plopped down on his bed; he'd been waiting for this letter for what seemed like forever. He had kept his promise to Lisa and did, in fact, write to her every day, and she wrote to him every day. But it took some time before the letters got to each other. A few weeks ago Lisa had mentioned that she was planning on going to Hamburg so she could see George; she was going to bring two of her cousins. She also mentioned that she would give him a more accurate date in an upcoming letter, George hoped this was it. He opened the envelope and suddenly her scent encircled him, it was a sweet aroma. Vanilla, if George had to guess.

_Dearest George, _

_I have great news! The girls and I will be leaving for Hamburg on October 4__th__. I am looking forward to seeing you. Catherine is interested in meeting Pete by the way, she saw the picture you sent me of the lads and she was immediately smitten. I am counting down the days until I see you again. I love you and miss you._

_-Lisa_

George closed his eyes trying to recall what day it was. It was the fifth. That means Lisa departed yesterday! George was ecstatic, he missed her so much. He started cleaning his room, making sure his dirty socks were off of the floor. There was a sudden knock on his door.

George took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, praying that it was Lisa who was waiting for him on the other side.

"Blimey, Geo, what's taking yeh so long?" it was Stu. George's heart plummeted into his stomach.

"Sorry, Stu, thought you were someone else."

"No problem, mate, wanna catch a bite?"

George truthfully wanted to stay in his room and wait for Lisa but he knew he needed to eat something so he agreed and walked to a nearby diner. The other guys were already there, and, of course, they had women with them.

"Geo, who's that cute brunette standing with her back to us? The one next to Paul? I don't think I've seen her around before," Stu commented.

He was right; George hadn't seen her around either. He approached the group and the girl turned around.

It was Lisa. Her face lit up when she caught sight of George and she jump hugged him. George wasn't prepared for the sudden pounce and he almost fell over but he somehow managed to stay standing. He held Lisa close, reveling in the feeling of her being in his arms. He missed this. He missed her.

"Lisa, I just got your letter this morning."

"I know," she said with a smile, "I sent it to John a while back with another letter telling him to make sure you got it today, I figured it would make a nice surprise for you."

Lisa introduced George to her two cousins, Catherine and Mary Grace. They lived in London so Lisa didn't get to see them too often. Pete and Catherine were in conversation for most of the time that they were in the diner.

"So, you girls interested in coming to the club tonight to see us perform?"

"I'd love to John, my cousins here don't believe me when I tell them that The Beatles are the most amazing band in the world."

"Well, we will show them, now, won't we?" Paul said winking at Mary Grace who rolled her eyes.

"Hey, watch it McCartney. That's my engaged cousin you're winking at," Lisa warned from across the table, "you can find your own girl tonight, and leave her alone."

Everyone laughed at Lisa's serious protective tone.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it, short stuff?" Paul playfully picked at Lisa who was considerably shorter than he was.

"You don't want to know, McCartney. You don't want to know," it was at that moment that Lisa yawned.

The girls parted, planning on getting some rest at their hotel before the show tonight. George left with them to make sure they found their way to the hotel safely, and so he could spend more time with Lisa.

They made it to their hotel room, George noticed there was only one bed. It was only big enough to fit two people.

"Lisa, why don't you stay in my room? There's no sense in making the three of you share one bed."

"Oh, George, that's very nice of you. Isn't it, Lisa?" Catherine prodded shooting her cousin a playful look. "She would love to stay in your room. " She grabbed Lisa's bag and handed it to George. Mary Grace chimed in,

"Yes, Lisa, really. Go stay with your boyfriend. I'm sure you two have some, ahem, _catching up_ to do. Don't you?"

Lisa knew what they were doing, she wasn't a dolt.

"Oh, no, I don't want to intrude. You're probably sharing a room with one of the guys, aren't you?" Lisa wasn't sure whether she wanted George to confirm that or not.

"No, actually, John and Paul share a room and so do Pete and Stu. I'm roommate free; you wouldn't be intruding at all."

Unable to find a reason as to why she shouldn't stay in his room, Lisa had no choice but to let George lead her to his room, or rather _their_ room. That was a daunting thought for Lisa. She and George had never discussed staying together overnight. Sure in the month that they were together in Liverpool they'd cuddled and they'd made out. But somehow Lisa knew that actually sleeping in the same bed, staying in the same room, was much more serious. Even if they didn't have sex it seemed much more serious to Lisa than what they had done back in Liverpool.

"You alright, Love?" George was looking at her with worried eyes.

"Yes. I- I'm fine." Lisa tried to give him a smile but her smile faltered when she spotted the bed in the middle of the room. She could feel her face getting hot and was sure she was blushing to the color of a tomato. She looked around the room and caught sight of a couch that was next to the bed.

"If it's alright with you, you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch," George knew what she was worried about; he was worried about it as well. Being the only virgin left in the band, he caught a lot of hell for it from the guys. But he knew that he wanted to wait until it was right, with the right person. He wasn't thinking about how awkward this would be when he suggested Lisa stay in his room.

"I can't kick you out of your bed. I'll stay on the couch," Lisa sat on the couch as if forcing him to take the bed.

George chuckled, "alright then, take the couch, I'll just turn on the telly and we can relax before the show tonight. George turned the television on and sat next to Lisa on the couch and put his arm around her. _Cuddling is alright_ thought George, Lisa relaxed into his arms and soon fell asleep.

**A/N: so as much as I pride myself on trying to be historically accurate I know this chapter probably has a lot of inconsistencies and mistakes. I have no clue how long it would take for a letter to travel between countries in 1960. I'm also quite sure that whatever living arrangements the Beatles had while in Hamburg they were all probably rooming together in some way, so George having his own room was just to add some tension in the story. There's probably a lot more wrong with the story but I'll just sum it up to being artistic and fictional. Hope you enjoyed it anyway :) Review Please!**


End file.
